1er novembre 1981
by Noir d'Encre
Summary: Ma vie est finie, foutue. Elle s'est terminée avec la leur. Pour bien des gens, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, synonyme de libération et de joie. Pour moi, il restera à jamais celui où j'ai tout perdu... Quand Remus apprend la mort des Potter. One-shot.


Ceci est une autre histoire que j'avais écrite il y a un bon moment. Je l'ai complètement rénovée en la tapant. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**1er novembre 1981**

Ma vie est finie, gâchée, foutue. Elle s'est terminée avec la leur. Pour bien des gens, aujourd'hui est un des meilleurs jours de leur vie, synonyme de libération et de fête. Pour moi, il restera à jamais celui où j'ai tout perdu, tout ce qui avait une valeur dans ma vie, pour ne laisser que la mort, l'horreur, la peine et la douleur. Le 1er novembre 1981. Le jour où je l'ai appris, le dernier jour de ma vie d'avant.

Dès le levé du jour, je sus que quelque chose clochait. C'était la pleine lune, la veille et personne n'était venu me rejoindre. J'avais été seul, chose qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis bien des années. Même la guerre n'avait pas pu empêcher James Peter et Sirius de passer la pleine lune avec moi. Quelques fois, ils n'étaient pas tous les trois au rendez-vous, ayant de nouvelles obligations, surtout dans le cas de James, mais jamais encore ils ne m'avaient laissé complètement seul. Quelque chose s'était passé, je le savais, et c'était quelque chose de grave. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point.

Inquiet, j'étais sorti aux nouvelles, persuadé qu'il y avait eu une attaque de mangemorts, et que mes amis avaient été retenus par la bataille. Peut-être même avaient-ils été blessés, je n'osais penser « tués ». Mais en débarquant sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'ambiance m'avait pris au dépourvu. Loin du silence tendu et apeuré ou des pleurs qui aurait dû y régner, les gens discutaient avec animation, riaient, pleuraient, aussi, mais de joie, criaient victoire. Dans un premier temps, je ne compris pas. Mais que s'était-il donc passé? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé au cours de la nuit, que la pleine lune m'avait fait manquer? Un passant, remarquant mon air perdu, se fit un plaisir de me répondre.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore au courant? s'était-il réjoui, apparemment ravi de pouvoir partager une bonne nouvelle, Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus! Vous-savez-qui est mort!

Ironiquement, les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent dans les plus heureuses de ma vie. J'imaginais déjà James et Lily, enfin libres de sortir Harry au-dehors, sans avoir constamment peur. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais j'avais bien compris que Voldemort en avait après lui, aussi insensé que cela pouvait paraître. Ils seraient enfin libres, ils ne seraient plus contraints de se cacher. Et j'étais profondément heureux pour eux. Quelle erreur…

Je demandai des précisions au bonhomme souriant en face de moi. Comment cela s'était-il passé? Comment Voldemort était-il mort? Qui l'avait tué?

- C'est le jeune Potter, m'a-t-il répondu avec son grand sourire.

Je m'étais figé, la peur me submergeant, me retournant l'estomac.

- Le jeune Potter… James Potter? Il va bien? m'inquiétai-je.

- Non, le jeune Harry Potter. Le survivant!

Là, ce fut l'incompréhension. Harry? Mais c'était un bébé! Le survivant… pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? C'était une farce? Et James, et Lily, leur était-il arrivé quelque chose? Il ne pouvait pas leur être arrivé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens!

- On dit qu'hier soir, Vous-savez-qui se serait rendu chez les Potter, poursuivit le bonhomme, Il aurait d'abord tué James Potter, puis sa femme, Lily Potter, mais quand il a voulu tuer le petit Harry Potter, il serait mort, vaincu par son propre sort. Après tous ces gens qu'il a tué, massacré, torturé, il a été incapable de tuer un bébé. Il est mort! Harry Potter, le survivant l'a vaincu! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est plus, le monde sorcier est à la fête!

Et pendant qu'il éclatait de rire, j'avais l'impression que le ciel me tombait sur la tête, que le monde s'écroulait. Un coup de poignard aurait été moins douloureux. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. James et Lily… C'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir comme ça. Ils s'étaient protégés, non? Ils avaient pris un gardien du secret! Je me sentis blêmir à cette pensée. Sirius ne pouvait pas les avoir trahis, n'est-ce pas? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose, à lui aussi? Et s'il ne lui était rien arrivé, alors peut-être le bonhomme avait de mauvaises informations, non? C'était possible, n'est-ce pas? Je me retournai vers mon passant, pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Et avez-vous entendu quoi que ce soit à propos de Sirius Black? lui demandai-je, inquiet.

- Ce sale mangemort? Évidemment!

- Mangemort?

Mais, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible! Sirius ne pouvait tout de même pas être un mangemort, avoir trahi son frère, avoir trahi ce qu'il affirmait être ses plus profondes convictions! Il avait été renié, il n'était pas comme ça, il ne pouvait pas être un mangemort. N'est-ce pas?

- Vous n'avez pas entendu parlé de ça non plus? sourit le bonhomme, aux anges à l'idée de pouvoir m'informer, Sirius Black, il était le bras droit de Vous-savez-qui! Et ce matin, il a tué treize personne d'un seul sort, vous pouvez le croire? Douze moldus et un sorcier avec un seul sort. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être à Azkaban, comme tous les mangemorts que les aurors réussissent à attraper. Et vous savez ce qu'on a retrouvé du sorcier qu'il a fait exploser? Un doigt! Un seul doigt! C'était le plus gros morceau qui restait de ce Peter Pettigrow. Il n'avait aucune chance, le pauvre bougre.

J'étais en train de rêver. Tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. C'était impossible. C'était la quatrième dimension. Comment diable James Lily et Peter pourraient-ils mourir la même nuit et Sirius être un mangemort et pourrir à Azkaban? Ça ne pouvait pas être réel! Et ce type qui me racontait tout ça en riant! Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Colère contre cette horrible situation, colère contre Sirius, pour ce qu'il avait peut-être fait, colère contre Voldemort, pour être à la cause de tout, colère contre James, contre Lily, contre Peter, pour être peut-être partis, colère contre la mort, et surtout, colère contre le monde entier pour s'en réjouir.

- Et vous ne savez pas la meilleure? continua le bonhomme sans rien remarquer, Il paraît même que quand ils l'ont embarqué, Black riait comme un dément. Vraiment cinglé. Il vient de tuer treize personne, les aurors sont tout autour pour l'arrêter, et lui il r…

Ce type ne finit jamais sa phrase. C'était trop pour que je puisse le supporter. L'entendre dire de telles horreurs, le sourire aux lèvres… Je l'ai frappé, pour qu'il se taise, pour qu'il arrête de débiter toutes ces choses, ces inepties immondes. Et je l'ai frappé encore, pour me défouler, je me suis laissé aller à toute cette colère qui m'envahissait. Et encore, et encore. Tout ça ne pouvait être vrai. Jusqu'à ce que la foule me maîtrise et ne m'éloigne de ce type. Et je me suis enfui. Je suis parti à courir, n'allant nulle part, pour fuir la réalité, que je savais être vraie au fond de moi, bien que je ne sois pas prêt à l'admettre. J'ai couru, jusqu'à arriver dans une impasse. Là, je me suis arrêté, appuyé contre un mur, laissé glisser à terre. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Tout d'un coup, le besoin de vérifier me prit. Il fallait que je sache. Si ça se trouvait, ce bonhomme disait n'importe quoi. Si ça se trouvait, James et Lily étaient encore en vie, chez eux, et Sirius ne les avait pas trahis, n'était pas un mangemort et n'avait pas tué Peter. Je devais vérifier. Je me levai et transplanai à Godric's Hollow, me persuadant que James et Lily allaient m'ouvrir en souriant, comme d'habitude. Je devais savoir, être sûr.

Et en arrivant sur place, je crus recevoir un coup en plein cœur. La maison était en ruines. Tout était calciné, effondré. Une équipe de brigadiers ou je ne savais quoi balayait les décombres, en avait retiré deux corps. Je reconnus facilement les épis noirs et la chevelure rousse de mes amis. Je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face, la réalité était sous mes yeux, dure, froide et cruelle. Mes genoux ne pouvaient plus me porter et je m'effondrai sur le sol. Tout était vrai. Et rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Ma vie est finie, j'ai tout perdu. Depuis ma petite enfance, je n'avais jamais eu d'autres amis qu'eux. Maintenant, James est mort, tout comme Lily et Peter, et Sirius est en prison à perpétuité. Pour ce que j'en sais, Harry sera élevé chez les moldus, décision de Dumbledore. Il ne connaîtra jamais ses parents. Il ne connaîtra jamais les maraudeurs, qui maintenant sont détruits, qui maintenant sont morts. Et il ne reste que moi, seul, sans rien ni personne. Moi, le loup-garou, le reclus. Moi qui n'avait que leur amitié pour me faire avancer. Moi qui suis mort avec eux. Pourquoi vivre encore alors qu'il ne me reste plus rien?

* * *

Alors? Vous avez apprécié? Laissez-moi des commentaires!

Et merci de m'avoir lue, surtout!


End file.
